Ciaran Deadwood
Ciaran Deadwood, the younger twin of Leto Deadwood, was born to Sith Master Neav Deadwood after her father Nathaniel Deadwood was already dead. Since day one, she has remained close to her mother as often as Neav had been around, remaining with her maternal grandparents the rest of the time on Corellia. While she's never met her father, from the stories she's heard from her mother, Ciaran has grown to an image of a wonderful man and father which she never questions, even today. At the same time, she's managed to develop a bit of unhealthy mindset towards romantic love, believing that it's a diseases that murders one life without pulling the trigger. She's always believed she shouldn't fall in love so she'd never have to suffer the way her mother did by losing her dad. UNDER CONSTRUCTION A hateful big sister Upon the birth of Raven, Ciaran and Zane, the three were separated between their parents, leaving Raven and Ciaran with their mother while their brother remained with their father and their paternal family. Raised on Corellia, the girls got to see more of the Revata side of the family and their mother but still had plenty of opportunities to see the other side of family as well. Very early on, Raven began to represent a hateful nature while Ciaran was more of a calm child and extremely pleasant to be around her compared to her big sister. Her earliest childhood memories include her sister expressing herself through physical violence, her mother's face and bits and pieces of her brother, father and paternal family. Devotion to her only mother As the years went on and the more time she got to spend with her mother, Ciaran's devotion to Neav Revata grew incredibly rapid and became almost something unnatural. Even as a little girl, she knew that her mother was the only one she'd ever had and that she had to protect her no matter what, as much as she possible could which, in al honesty, wasn't much back then. Still, the feelings simply continued to grow within Ciaran the more the years went on. Element of Ice The first power that manifested in the middle Revata-Starkiller child was the element of ice. She hadn't even been prepared to receieve it but somewhere between Raven hurting her and insulting their mother, her hands simply reacted, the cold surging through her body and giving her a freezing touch. Even as the years went on by, it's probably still the strongest power manifested through her emotions. Watching the Lordess train others Having a Sith family, Ciaran got to see a lot of such behavior and training around her. Most notably, she got to see her mother train others as a little girl. She couldn't wait for her own training to begin, specifically with mother. She finally got that chance as she turned twelve though at that age, her mother suspected she might have even been too old to begin it anymore. Such thoughts alone drove Ciaran further than she would have thought she could go. On the very first day, she learned to heal herself and the torture their family pet Fiore by using a darkside power, Torture by Chagrin. Zane goes missing At only thirteen, Ciaran was cut off from her brother as he was kidnapped by pirates. It took a big toll on her entire family, making the teenage girl only witness it all through her still immature eyes. Her father picked up smoking, her mother had given up on her training. All Ciaran could truly do in all that was watch, lie for her mother because it was what she felt she had to do and live like none of it bothered her. Ciaran Revata She was somewhere in her mid-teens, maybe around fourteen when she started saying that she was Ciaran Revata, sometimes pretending even to be only her mother's child. Eventually, that little game turned into the name becoming her alias, sometimes she felt she needed to use at times and would keep using. Though the relationship with her maternal grandfather may not be great and her mother herself had much love for her father, for Ciaran it felt like a necessity to also hold on to her mother's last name. It meant a great deal to her. Teenage years The years went on, from her first training, to her brother going missing which brought sorrow to the entire family, to her chosin and alias that in her eyes honored her mother to simply growing up and trying to live anormal life. But not even those years change her devotion to her mother. Even through all of Raven's abuse, Ciaran learned to keep her mouth shut and take it in but the one thing she could never take was her insulting their mother which Raven could never truly learn. She had also developed an apathy towards romantic feelings and love, seeing it as something poisonous and evil, that destroys a human heart. Ciaran hopes she never falls in love, seeing that as a much safer life. Zane's return On what was supposed to be an average day in which her mother told her once more to train with the droids, there was a knock on the doors and when they opened them, Zane stood in front of them all. That day would be full of emotions for the family. Not only joy for the return of her little brother but Raven's constant pushing through it all with drove their mother to cut through Raven's face, leaving scares all over her cheeks. While Zane rushed to help his sister, Ciaran took her mother's side in believing it had to be done, providing only a first aid kit for Zane to use on Raven's cheeks. A turbulent day, ending with Raven contacting Dad which only led to his discovery of Zane's return which united their whole family for a brief while as their father traveled to Corellia. Training with Dad Shortly after the events on Corellia, Ciaran was invited to Coruscant by her father to continue her training. There, she was taught Farsight, Battle Precognition and Force Rage while working on training sabres. When it ended, her father led her into a workshop where Ciaran constructed her first lightsaber. Knighthood Without the day being over, Alistair Starkiller knighted his second daughter with the Force and duel training she learned that day behind her. Passing the Knowledge With some time having passed in Ciaran's life, her mother continued her training, teaching her new things. She learned the Element of Air, Basic Telekinesis, Force Choke, add once the thread is finished during the thread. Skills and abilities Force Powers Lightsaber skills Form V: Shien / Djem So (basics) Roleplaying threads Training * Training Others * Social threads && Character Development *hh Faction Threads (&& Takeovers) * Category:Female Category:Character Category:Ancient Sith Empire Category:Sith Category:Sith Knight Category:Starkiller Family Category:Revata Family Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Corellia Category:Near Human Category:The Sith Order